Iron Script
by Aranae9523
Summary: Dictionaries or even countless manuscripts do not possess enough words to describe the feelings Levy has towards Gajeel, the ignorant, cocky, competitive Dragon Slayer, Levy has tried her hardest to convince him that they belong with each other, even if she never says anything, just an occasional word or two. But now, her chest is an open wound refusing to heal or close. LEMON.
1. Iron Script Part 1

**I wrote this story because in the FT series it doesn't really concentrate on the characters feelings, and so yes, this book is mainly about how Levy feels towards Gajeel and vice versa.  
><strong>**And if you've read this before and noticed this is only a quarter of the story you should have technology punched me, I was writing in third person even though there was clear changes in POVs…haha, I'm fixing that now oh and splitting the story into four parts.  
><strong>**One-Shot  
><strong>**LEMON WARNING. (Won't be happening for awhile) SWEARING WARNING.  
><strong>**Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does…Lucky Man.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Levy McGarden<span>_

The park seems to come alive, the sea of blue covered in waves of white. The sun served as lava flowing and illuminating her presence, I remained beneath the cold shelter of a branch of the tree reserved in the middle of Magnolia park. Her hand sharply scribbling over her paper.

I finished the letter with a _'Thanks You, Master Makarov, for everything.'_ before folding the letter placing it back in the envelope sealing it with a flick of her tongue.

My eyes caught sight of the book I had put down before writing the letter; I picked it up once again skimming through the pages.

Being in love with a man is infuriating, why him? Why me, why couldn't I love the boys who take notice of me, and appreciate me?

'_And they kissed till the sun fell from the sky and now drew them home where they lived, loved and thrived,'_

I flipped through another page of my favourite romance novel, the sappy ending put me on a low buzz, it made me more anxious for my own…and it may not be with the person I want.

Gajeel Redfox-just his name thought by my own brain sent thrilling shivers down my spine.

Everything about him called to me, to connect with the burdened soul. Yes I have well in fact accepted my own feelings for the man who continuously grows arrogant; it's been long! Too long, and I am not getting any younger, if I had never met Gajeel I could be with Jet or Droy, but maybe even then I had a little doubt about a relationship with either of the two. Even though they used to show constant affection me, the young blue haired mage I couldn't return it. Not after the red eyes I fell and drowned in.

How could love be this cruel? Such a burden?

It hurt me, physically! My heart would race when he looks at me, my voice would drown in shyness, and I would get weak knees for crying out loud! And yet he rebukes it all, no response, no emotions.

And it's about time I moved on.

Mind you I shouldn't be so upset, it's not my fault Gajeel hasn't been seen for two months, he hasn't contacted anyone and I guess that was my own push-

'_So don't leave my side,' he had said gruffly standing over me looking their enemies in the eye, his stance prepared to protect, to defend me. The Grimoire heart beasts laid their cold eyes on the pair who conversed strangely, when obviously it was meant their last conversation before death, the lover's spat had made them wait with curious faces._

_Her only response was an 'okay' before I shakily brought myself up on two feet._

_I tried so hard to think that he was telling the truth, that I would always remain at his side…but that was until he had willingly walked away._

Now I am here, furthering into a cool wind that lies in bound by the Guild. I would watch the clouds crawl across the sky like horses galloping across a field, I had always imagined these scenes, especially after reading a tale of a knight and shining armor who had his horse prancing into battle.

Her Knight in Shining armour preferred baggy clothing, the armour already have made its way through digestion, where girls would swoon so would I, but now it's time I let go. My feet picked me up and steadily treaded across the streets directly into the sight of the Guild.

"Oh Gray-sama will you be my date to the parade this evening?" I watched the two converse and it doesn't surprise me to watch Gray reject the young water mage very easily…it does happen very often.

"Juvia, me and Erza are going on a mission," Juvia's face had dropped in disappointment, but nevertheless in a few more minutes it will harden with determination.

She grumbled something about Erza being a love rival before storming off. Everyone knows about Juvia's fondness, and his lack of response. Her dedication is admirable but her desperation isn't. Levy doesn't want to be like that…

Following Gajeel around like a sick puppy.

Not to mention he is pretty sure about his opinion of the me. Weak, small, annoying, pitiful, and nothing to admire.

I joined a grinning Lucy and an unhappy Erza at one of the tables.

"Hey, what are you two doing today?"

They shrugged their shoulders in response, "I'm meant to be heading out at dawn on a mission with Gray to chase away unusual species of rabbit in Omnibus so we shouldn't be more than a day," I could practically feel Juvia's hateful glare, knowing Erza would spend more time with her precious Gray.

"Nothing much, me and Natsu are going to the parade this evening so I was just going to relax a little while and then get ready…perhaps write another chapter in my novel," Lucy grinned her dazzling brown eyes hiding her marvelous soul, but only Natsu could see the true light it beholds. Levy is very excited to read Lucy's novel, I had hovered over her since she released it, and our common interest in reading was just the start of their sisterly bond.

"What about you Levy?" knowing I had nothing on my agenda since my team has been distant since the Eclipse mission we had decided to relax awhile, no doubt pursue all dreams we have before our Guild ends up in another life threatening situation.

"Read some more books," _probably mope some more since a certain Dragon Slayer isn't back yet_- a cheeky voice in Levy voice relieved her hidden feelings.

"Is that so?" Cana the bare bikini wearing mage asked with an amused voice.

I nodded, "Yes, I believe I have nearly finished the historical section at the library." To this their faces showed complete shock.

"Levy! What the hell? Have you done anything fun for the past week?" I shook my head at Cana's demanding tone.

"No I haven't and it is none of your business," I said irritably obviously drawing a crowd, amazed that Levy was drowning herself in a life of books.

Well a life of books doesn't sound too bad; I mean do my books leave for weeks without contact?

_Suddenly there was a laugh, a very familiar one, "Shrimp-come on-let me mind your business for a bit,"_ hearing my own reflection of the words I had once said to him made my stomach twist like a pretzel, Gajeel isn't there.

And he still won't be. Her future crushed and buried.

Shrimp.

I'm all that I am to him, shrimp. Small and insignificant!

What could I do to prove herself worthy? God why is my love life so complicated? I turned eighteen yesterday!

A year where some girls would swoon for excitement; since it's an age worthy of marriage, _well I'm going to be…a virgin forever aren't I?_

And that brought other thoughts to my mind, a family, children and love. In the course of her existence I have had near death experiences that could rival Juvia's love for Gray (and that's saying something).

Life is too short, and I am spending way too much time moping over a man who doesn't want me back.

It's not fair.

The fates had worked against me, to pursue a life of sadness and loneliness.

"If you would excuse me I have something to get from the library," they nodded as Levy dashed out of the guildhall uncomfortable with more questions I don't want to answer. I had stumbled upon an ally way when it happened.

A scent wafted up her nose but I refused to let it familiarize itself with me, I can't bear the knowledge that its only false hope.

"Hey Levy," a loud rambunctious purr interrupted her.

She looked at Lily through the corner of her eye, if he is back…so is Gajeel.

He sucked the kiwi juice eagerly; I smiled at his appetite especially since he was dragging a cart with ten more smoothie filled cups stacked in the cart.

"Hey-hic-Lily," I wheezed through the pain.

He looked worried as he approached me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded; time is up.

For my happiness to be with the man I want, it's not even funny that Lily managed to see the script mage before his partner; it infuriates me.

"Yeah just tired that's all…I was helping Mira with onions so I guess I needed a break."

He nodded rolling his cart until they both stayed at myside.

"How are you? I mean your back…after two months," I grumbled quietly.

"We went undercover, and a short vacation it was, humbling. The Guild is quite…rowdy and life threatening, it was a holiday away from destruction as you can say," he grinned wider, it made my heart shatter, _Gajeel's holiday away from me, the annoying girl_.

"Well its great that you two came back unharmed," I smiled the corners of my lips faltering.

Just then they heard, "Gihee!" I panicked, he is the last person I wants to see, I don't want to explain why there is tears running down my cheeks, or why my shoulders were shaking like I were moments away from a hysterical break down.

No.

I don't want to see him.


	2. Iron Script Part 2

_Levy McGarden_

Just as I heard pounding footsteps I turned and ran leaving a surprised Lily in my dust. I wiped my nose on my orange sleeve, as I turned a corner the wind thread in my bright blue hair. I broke into deeper sobs, I'm too old, and I'm dying.

Then I froze, I stopped in the middle of the street where people were bustling around buying various assortments of food and priceless dining sets.

It's Gajeel who makes me feel this way; I should stop counting eggs before they hatch and face reality.

He is my weakness, my strength isn't my fault, Gajeel is.

"Levy!" I saw Lily racing behind me, except he had changed to a large cat because his small cat form could not drag all those milkshakes at a fast pace.

And behind him was Gajeel…

_Gajeel_-Levy thought to herself dreamily.

He looked at me boringly, it made my heart sink, because my face would light with excitement when our eyes would meet, I would feel an overwhelming presence deep in my soul that told me I am complete.

"Yeah?" my voice came out breathless.

I studied his large build, piercings marred his slightly tanned skin, from the several scrapes and accidental bumps I have felt his skin, it is roughened but seems to comfort me a reminder that Gajeel isn't a boy like Natsu, however Gajeel's attitude suggests otherwise, Gajeel is a man, from head to toe. His black spiky hair reminds me of a hedgehog sticking out against a blasted wind; he now ties a white bandana around the thick strands on his forehead. It used to make my heart flutter because I wear a bandana, but it's not like he does it for me.

My large hazel eyes met his deep red eyes; the way they stared intensely into mine caused a painful shiver to run down the course of her back.

"You seem upset, has something happened?" Lily asked politely sipping at one of his straws, I enjoyed that he seemed to care about me. It made me feel wanted, but it didn't change the fact that, that want wasn't being expressed from the one I really wanted.

Wow, I sound extremely clingy.

Gajeel approached Lily's side, interested in the conversation.

"No, noth-ing," I didn't convince anyone, and I knew it.

"Nothing? Doesn't sound convincing Shorty," my breath came out in a pant, his deep simmering voice called to me, wrapping me in an embrace daring me to reach out towards home.

Well this home is being evicted.

"It wasn't supposed to!" I yelled out in irritation, my mood completely changing, I grasped the book tighter towards my chest never realizing it was there. He shouldn't question everything I does he is not her father, and Gajeel realized this.

"Dammit calm down Shrimp," Gajeel warned as people began to stare at us, my mouth dropped, Fairy Tail is a very unpopular Guild due to the damage we cause and innocent bystanders we harm, they would runaway the moment they figure out who we are.

Pantherlily drunk the rest of his supply before tossing them into a bin nearby, he slowly transformed into his smaller shape, approaching Levy with his adorable kitty face, it melted my defenses as he jumped on my shoulder.

"Who has upset you Levy?" I heard Gajeel's firm voice as he approached the pair of us, his thick boots making slight squeaks against the concrete platforms.

"Nobody has…I just forgot to leave something at the Guild," it wasn't a complete lie, I still have to hand in the letter I spent all afternoon writing to Master Makarov before all hell breaks loose in the Guild, because it is very easy to set off a fight between all the Guild members, take Erza for example, touch her cake, you'll be incinerated by her magic in an instant. Or Natsu, he will somehow force himself into a disagreement with Gray Fullbuster, and then we'll see even more destruction, something our Guild can't afford right now.

"Oh, okay…can we go with you?" Pantherlily said gently from my side.

My fingers roughly jerked when I felt my skin against his skin, I hadn't made contact with him in a while, and his touch had caused a butterfly swarm to run robust in my stomach.

I nodded stiffly, Gajeel walked front towards the Guild his back stiff.

_Gajeel Redfox_

_What is the little Shrimp hiding? _It wasn't a sign of her nervousness or eager attitude to get away from me, I could hear the strength in her heart beat and I know she is very vulnerable in this situation. But I don't know what the situation is.

My eyes attached themselves to the large wooden door, the one I used to walk towards before the mission that lasted two whole months. Sure it was nice break, but that didn't mean anything less than getting back to Fairy Tail, where I feel safe, and where I can protect his assets.

When we arrived I held the thick door open for her watching as she stumbled past.

On arrival everyone stood coming to welcome me and my partner back. Lily scampered down Levy's shoulder rushing to jump on the table next to Gajeel.

But my eyes never frayed from the sight of the small Bluenette running head first into the Master's office; it stunned me to see her like this.

She is usually calm, collected…and buried in one of her books.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Pantherlily said from my side a few minutes later, Levy is still in the Master's office and that seemed to scream trouble.

"Me too," I finished.

Mira ushered the crowd away before bringing me and Lily nice thick juicy steaks, my appetite seemed to flare as I dug into the fresh meal, Kinana the other barmaid also gave me a few scrap pieces of Iron.

"Should I spy?" Lily asked from my side picking at his meat, it's not hard to see Lily had missed Levy, he by far missed the way she seem to hug him and cuddle his fur. Something Gajeel wouldn't mind doing if I didn't have a dick.

I shook my head, "I'm sure Shrimp will tell us," Lily nodded in agreement before feasting on the nice meat.

It wasn't until I had finished sucking the meat from the bone of the drumstick did Levy finally emerge from the Master's office. I let my eyes roam over her small form, she doesn't exactly have the same-sex appeal as Lucy or Mira have, but she is definitely a stunner, her bright blue hair, soft-spoken hazel eyes; god knows they have been the only thing I have seen in my dreams for these past two months. Her casual orange and white attire resting over her tense form, something has upset her. And I am more than willing to find out what it is…maybe after another helping of dessert though.

But that helping quickly turned into a bar fight, soon I was joining in the fun, soaking up all the petty fights I missed with Natsu, who leaped towards the Steel Dragon Slayer with an abundance of fire wrapped around his clenching fist ready to roll it across my cheek which I retaliated with a nice metal pillar across his stomach, sooner rather than later I finally calmed down sitting next to the Master at the bar.

I watched curiously as he drunk and babbled to Mira the barmaid.

"But why? She was eleven when I took her in, why would she want to leave?" who? Is somebody leaving the guild, my eyes wandered over the members in my guild, but nobody looked unhappy, in fact they were all smiling as they threw continuous hits towards one another.

Then my eyes latched back to the conversation my ears internally blocking out the screams of a struggling Lucy Heartfellia, once again beneath Natsu as a bounce back cushion, Gray is being watched intensely beneath Juvia's inspections.

"I'm sure she had reasonable terms in which she wanted to leave," Mira hinted.

All that was missing was Shrimp, but she is probably curled up at home with a book…or a few.

Deciding I would come back in the morning I paid for my meal watching the girls closely wondering which one wanted to leave.

But what could I do? I can't convince them to stay…

The next morning I woke up later than expected, my bed had seemed to call to me and force me to sleep four hours longer than usual. I rose from the bed grabbing my newly washed clothes tightly unwinding a band-aid from my forearm happy to see there was no mark left.

"Mornin' Lily," I pet my cat on the head before turning to go for a shower, my legs urged me to move quicker intent on snooping around for what had upset Levy, I'm not doing it because I care about the girl…but she is my Nakama, (Friend/Comrade) and I won't leave her in distress.

After me and Lily had our breakfast of Iron bars and Kiwi juice we head off at a slow pace towards the guild soaking in the fresh weather, being out in the distant cold and blazed weather of my old territory by the Phantom Guild surely did make me wish to be home faster.

We approached the guild surprised not to hear many voices or, for that reason, much destruction.

We instead came upon a quiet atmosphere; in fact it was so disturbingly silent that I panicked, to only see a few minor guild members, none of which are the people I cared to see. I observed the shadows silently.

"Where is everyone?" Lily said, almost immediately a certain barmaid pranced out from behind the counter with a bright yellow headband in her hand before she tried sprinting out the doorway.

For source, lack of information for my sanity I threw myself in front of her, I stopped looking at Mirajane innocently.

"Where you goin'?" I asked, staring at Levy's headband, my hand automatically reaching out to find my own, it works miracles thanks to Levy's recommendation, it keeps my hair from my face during battles.

Mira looked at me innocently, "Magnolia train station duh? If you would excus-"

I interrupted, "Why?"

But did I really want to hear the answer, was I prepared for the way my iron heart stopped and suddenly wooden stakes began to pierce my skin at her answer.

"Levy-chan's goodbye, I have to get this too her…" Levy wants to leave Fairy Tail forever…but-

Rage, unbidden, pure and blinding crushed and bombarded his very thoughts, the Shrimp wants to leave! I seethed inwardly.

"What?" Lily said after seconds of shock.

"Come on Gajeel, don't you want to say goodbye?" with that she turned and sprinted away.

A thick cloud of murky purple started to grow in thick waves around me, my mood turned darker.

My foot crashed down to the floor creating a deep crack on its concrete surface, Lily transformed into his large exceed form with a deep frown on his face trying to piece together the news we just received.

"Fuck, I'm not saying goodbye, but I am going to give a very firm hello," I said growling menacingly as I turned on my heel barging through the crowds finding my way to the train station.

We're _not_ done here Shrimp!


	3. Iron Script Part 3

_Levy McGarden_

"Keep your guild mark Levy, you'll always be apart of Fairy Tail, no matter your decision today, you always have a home here," Master Makarov said as he embraced me like the father I never had.

"Thank You Master,"

I waited nervously as my bags were collected from my stiff arms, I forced more tears back as Lucy wept into Natsu's chest pleading with me not to go, I smiled carefully reminding her once again that we'll see each other again, I just need a little break.

Everybody shared grim looks, which I felt straight to my core, happy that people were this upset about me leaving. Even if the person I had wanted to see me off was not here, but I can't get upset about it, Gajeel probably doesn't care.

"Levy-chan, please don't leave," small Wendy said as I hugged her closely, it made my stomach clench. Obviously my sudden news wasn't being taken as well as I had hoped.

How else were they going to react when they saw me with my packed bags in front of the guild two hours before, they weren't at all happy and begged for explanations, I wasn't willing to answer and avoided interrogation.

I pulled Wendy closer, I remembered our time together before the Grand Magic Games and I had helped her read a manuscript given by the Edolas Grandeeney who is also known as Porlyusica.

I looked amongst all the faces, of course my Shadow Gear teammates were crying into each other's faces dramatically, I promised them I would always stay in contact and happily hugged them tightly.

My chest seems to wound tightly as Lu-chan seemed to falter towards me tightly wrapping me in an embrace.

As more of my bags were taken, much of which were my books, which took me forever to pack and sort they were now being wheeled into the loading crates.

"You make sure to write me letters, and then I will give you a chapter for every letter you send to me," I grin into her blonde hair.

"Then I guess I'm lucky I have paper and an envelope ready on the train," I whimpered into her arms.

Finally stalking back I waved, "All travelers aboard the train now," deep in my own heart it panged in disappointment to know I didn't get to see his handsome face just once more. Or even Pantherlily for that matter.

Then up ahead, noises that even took my Guild comrades attention forced them to turn and observe as bodies of many republicans in Magnolia were tossed aside allowing an angry form to immerge.

My throat dried at the sight of an outraged Gajeel stalking towards me with an agitated snarl. I watched as he stalked and heaved until I was wound over his shoulder.

I hesitated in shock as he walked away from the train station.

"GAJEEL!" I yelled unhappily, hitting small fist against his back.

When he didn't relent to my struggles and continued walking away from the train I am meant to board, my heart went into overdrive, where is he taking me?

"Lu-chan, help!"

I looked towards all my friends in Fairy Tail begging for their help but they all delivered smirks as Gajeel stomped away. But for minutes and minutes I continued to struggle, refusing to be in this boat with him, the boat that knows I am in love with him but it is only one sided, because that boat is sinking fast.

But as I swung wildly back and forth in his arms I felt hope wound in myself, he came for me.

That has to mean something, perhaps-

I felt Gajeel stiffen, "Gi-hee…Shorty that tickles," he murmured.

My eyes widened as my gaze drifted down to the sight of my hand pinching his sides beneath his shirt.

It made me blush to know unconsciously my hand had swiped my dignity planting it on the side of Gajeel's waist with ease just to feel his skin.

_How embarrassing_.

Then, before I knew it, Gajeel had arrived outside his house, he bust the door open, I studied my surroundings, for somebody who has been living in Magnolia for as long as he has I found herself attracted to his home in a way I couldn't explain-_Don't lie you want to live here._

I studied the wooden doors and floorboards, not surprised to see there was no iron whatsoever, he probably ate it that's why. But I studied its rusty cabin like features, the interior fireplace and leather lounging suite, I looked around its spotless area, its pretty tidy for somebody as barbaric as Gajeel, I looked at him, his posture tense and robotic as he moved around dumping his clothes in the laundry basket, I figured he wanted to say goodbye, knowing Gajeel Redfox is a very stubborn man he is going to make sure Levy is going to be okay, and then I'll be on my way…because now that I am thinking of it, my stuff is travelling god knows where, I had caught the first train I could, last night after my talk with the guild master I had cried myself to sleep, Even though that fact hadn't changed much.

Suddenly an iron bar shot across my eyes and something smashed to the floor, Gajeel's coffee table to be exact.

I stumbled backwards screaming, "Argh!" that definitely scared me.

My head snapped towards Gajeel, who appeared meters away but relentlessly stalked towards me.

"What the fuck, were you trying to do? Leave Fairy Tail!" he yelled venomously grabbing the collar of my shirt, a method he uses to prove I don't stand a chance against him.

I hate that feeling.

"L-l-l-let me go," I stuttered, but that only made Gajeel angrier, he shoved me into his body, his piercing dug painfully into my cheek as it squished against Gajeel's chin. Feeling the scales tip backwards I knew at once that we were going to fall, I just didn't know which direction.

Instinctively my legs left the floor to be wounded around his waist.

Shocked at my bold move his feet staggered back until Gajeel caught himself on the carpet he keeps just by the arm chair, before slipping back causing the pair of us to sit elevated in his shocked arms.

I stared down at Gajeel with sad eyes; all I could see in his beautifully strange red irises are annoyance and shock.

"Gajee-" he interrupted.

"Don't _Gajeel _me, Shrimp you're an idiot, why would you want to leave Fairy Tail?" his hands firmly grasped mine, I struggled around, I didn't want to answer the question, I shouldn't have to explain myself to him, he was gone, I waited…but-

"Levy…what happened?" his voice crawled from his succulent lips, smooth like caramel. Hearing his voice after all this time caused tears to swell in my eyes, it felt like the time we had talked at the ball after the Dragon Slayer war with seven dragons to which they came out victorious.

No ounce of solitude could measure up to the fear Levy had felt when Gajeel pursued the Dragon on his own, it scared her, in impossible ways, it frightened me…I knew then, that I could not live without him, but he would surely live without me.

He gently took my face in her hands, "Tell me, why did you want to leave?"

Suddenly my head flopped downwards until I was curled on his chest, the pain and sorrow of wanting somebody who doesn't want you back.

The dam burst open.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" his eyes widened at my screech, I repeatedly clenched my fist, this seemed to allure my victim's eyes.

I needed to get out of here, to console myself on my own. But his hold firmly pulled me in until I was melted around him, his taut rock hard body sorely pressing against my nimble and sensitive structure.

I then felt the roots of my hair grasped, then I was yanked up, I let out a small whimper of pain, remembering this pain the day he had beaten me and the other two members of Shadow Gear to the pulp and hung us on a tree.

Eyes gathered tears as I pressed them to a close, prepared for pain, and torture, but it was not given.

Then there was the press of something soft against my cheeks where my tears repeatedly withered down. My eyes fluttered open to see Gajeel pressing his lips tenderly to my tears, my mouth instantly opening as a reaction of shock, _this has to be a dream_.

"Sorry, I'm not an err…gentle person," he murmured.

I felt his tongue flick out as he tasted my tears, it felt sensual and near erotic.

But I am determined to live this dream out.

My hands crawled up his chest wounding around the back of his neck, pausing when the messy spikes of his hair stopped me from pursuing the rest of him.

Gajeel continued to press himself into me. I felt his hand slowly pulling my face down so our lips could make contact.

Oh god, I have never kissed a boy before, it frightened me.

But Gajeel took his time as slowly he moved his lips to the corner of my mouth than before his lips completely took mine with passion he deftly flitted his lips over my smaller ones, just a quick slide before fully taking them with his, overwhelmed by my scent and lack of response caused a small flutter in the pit of my stomach awakening a stampede of elk to race through me.

_Passionately they moved in sync, never having kissed people so intimately, well for Gajeel this wasn't the first time but it has been a very long while since he had physically touched a girl it was abnormal to let a girl see his vulnerable side, that's why he never had the guts to go past kissing but with Levy, showing vulnerability might be a step in the right direction, to see he is willing to show a side nobody has ever seen. (Gajeel's thoughts)_

But right now, the bright white cloud that seem to accompany me pulled me further into the sky, I graced myself in his strong arms; lips meeting lips, tongue meeting tongue, sparking a passion between the two of us.

I squeaked when Gajeel leveled himself up onto two feet before blindly moving until we were in his bedroom.

I suddenly became nervous, am I also going to have sex for the first time? Is it going to be as earth shattering as this kiss? Or will it hurt like everyone says it does? Will Gajeel use this as a form of punishment for nearly leaving him?

So many questions rushed through my head, until I noticed a certain Dragon Slayer placing me underneath the covers of his bed joining me as he cuddled me from behind.

There was a pregnant silence between the two of us until Gajeel nuzzled my neck, "You know I'm angry at you right? It was stupid, idiotic why would you want to leave the guild? Because of me? Shrimp what did I do…er-aside from kiss you-" he mumbled before chuckling deviously.

I sighed, am I ready for this kind of reveal, to lay down all my cards, to tell him how I really feel?

"Gajeel you promised me on Tenrou Island that you would stay by my side, you also told me that I was weak, useless-" I gasped when I felt Gajeel's tongue slash down on my throat before biting gently.

But it was enough to stop me from continuing; "You're upset because I left for two months huh?" I couldn't help but nod.

But Gajeel steadied my head by gripping the blue strands of my hair once again.

"Honestly Shrimp, you're not weak, your size might not be enough to intimidate me as well as your strength," there is the jerk I know and have taught myself to accept, "but your heart does, your willing to protect the people you love, that's not weak…" he said softly.

I should have felt awkward, or disgusted by my ambitions to allow myself to be in his bed, but Lucy says that Natsu is always in her bed, and Juvia is always itching to be in Gray's. But that simple thought made me tremble.

I look down, "It doesn't matter Gajeel, I have to leav-"

"If you think I'm going to let you go Shorty you got another thing coming!" he growled the walls were shaking with how loud he boomed.

I look down nervously, "But you can't stop me-"

I looked sideward's and knew I was in trouble…because I think nice Gajeel left for the season.

_Gajeel Redfox_

Suddenly my eyes flickered with rage, I dare her to continue her rant when I had already explained she would not be leaving. I couldn't fathom this information it made my stomach crawl, especially after the kiss we had shared, did that not matter?

I stared intensely down at her, I knew I had been trying to hide my feelings for a while now, and when I knew they were coming to light what did I do? I ran away.

For two months, and now I have lost her heart to despair.

But she must forgive me, because after seeing her prepared to leave on that train snapped something within me.

I need her.

That's what I need to explain to her, that without her I find myself dwelling on a lengthy rope, simply frozen for a simple movement would toss me to the side and swiftly plunge into a lonely crevice, one I have suffered for almost as long as I could remember and now that I knew my salvation existed, I can't let that go to waste.

I never knew a confession of this magnitude could affect me, first I'll have to earn her forgiveness, second I'll need to learn more about relationships, I doubt anybody in the guild can, and this includes Alzack and Bisca, but that's only because they were shy in the first place and nobody thought they would have the guts to finally fess up about their feelings.

Gray attracts stalkers, Natsu is stupid and doesn't grasp the concept of what separates a girl and a boy, Bunny Girl (Lucy) has never had a boyfriend and her water key Aquarius is still very apprehensive with the news of her Scorpio boyfriend cheating on her. Guildarts or even Loke/Leo will only tell me to hit it and quit it whilst Juvia would tell me to lick the very ground she walks on.

I think I'm going to have to dive into this one on my own.

But I am not one for patience, very much like the Salamander but I am not stupid, I'm tactical but when it comes to Shorty all my senses are lost, because just the thought of kissing her again starts getting me hot.

And because of my patience, next time we won't be just kissing.

But I'll be gentle; I'm not naive enough to know her experience with men. Well what little I have in the first place, those two idiots in her Shadow Gear team, she deserves someone like me, whereas she is small I can protect her from all dangers, like I had on Tenrou island.

"I can and I will Half Pipe," I turn her quickly to me not allowing my lustful eyes to show through. "You are not leaving now, you are not leaving tomorrow, for fucks sake you are not leaving my bed…ever," I stated even though Lily would have a say in it, I think I can convince him to get a bigger place and he can have a room to himself.

I winced at how straight forward my words were, I'm not used to acting like such a cavema-never mind I eat pots and pans and pick fights with a Salamander, I am very much barbaric.

Levy gave me a confused looks, "Why would I never leave your bed?"

Okay…well here goes nothing.

"Be-because you'll be living here…" I choked out, well I guess it isn't too far from the truth, because I did move out of her apartment so that suggests I'll be homeless for awhile, _oh well once I sort this shit out I can think about the endless possibilities as to what we can be doing during our nights together_.

"Gajeel I don't get it? Why would I be living here?" Would she stop with the goddamn questioning this is fucking with my brain cells!

I growled, TO HELL WITH IT!

"Because we will get married, have children, and I'd prefer my wife and child in the same house as me…" shit I skipped the most important part of the bloody confession…idiot.

But as I went to say it, she beat me; just not in the way I thought she would.

"You want me…even though I am not much of a challenge," she whispered.

I grab her chin; loosely I pull her towards my own lips before crushing mine down on hers.

Our lips and tongues exploded with all sorts of tastes, I could taste blueberry's, no doubt closely related to the way I see her hair, Levy on the other end can taste metallic, but she gave no hint as to whether she hated it, instead she grasped me closer with her small hands fisting my collar until I was lying on top of her, I was shocked, nobody has ever prattled me like I am a doll, and I wasn't arguing with it.

This is it; I am officially and always will be in love with Levy McGarden…cause if anyone can catch me off guard like she just did…they definitely have a hold on me.

"Levy…" I whimpered against her soft inviting lips, "I," I said pecking her once, "Love," nipping my small bite over her neck, lastly I rolled myself down the sheets until I was aligned with her small tummy kissing her there tenderly, "You," it caused me pain to know I had hurt her there especially, the day I had hung her and her friends on the tree at the centre of the Magnolia park, Phantom Guild mark over her soft skin.

But soon, _very soon_, my child will swell in her womb…well that's if she loves me back or not, but I'll convince her.

But now, I have to face the lights, twisting my neck up I wasn't met with disgust or even anger.

But that wasn't why my heart beat faster.


	4. Iron Script Part 4

_Gajeel Redfox_

Is she crying?

Oh shit! Does she feel uncomfortable? Do I smell? Did I bite her too hard? I do have sharp fangs…

Suddenly I was pounced on as her small hands grabbed my shoulders slamming my body forward till our lips were joined once again.

I felt relief that she wasn't hitting me so I responded fiercely pulling her closer, holding her tighter and even groaning louder.

Then I felt her inch back before resting her head on my shoulder, "Gajeel can I say something?"

I nodded soothing my hands over the back of her dress…or her flimsy shirt as I call it, once we get married I am changing her entire wardrobe…better yet since her bags are going god knows where I'll buy them for her…tomorrow.

"Go ahead Shorty," I nuzzled my chin into her neck. For her small size I am going to be very irritated with the constant bending to be eye to eye with her but it's a sacrifice I am willing to make.

"I forgave you…for the incident where you attacked me, Droy and Jet all those years ago," I winced, flinching back from the emotionless breath in her voice. I hope she knows I don't forgive myself especially with our circumstances and my feelings, "But I don't forgive you for leaving me when you promised me I would never leave your side…" she began to laugh into my shoulder, my body began to vibrate with self-hate, how could I? I am just as stupid as that blockhead Salamander, who at least keeps his promises, "Unbelievable, something that didn't actually touch me, hurt me more than actual physical pain…Gajeel," she continued.

My grip tightened as she sobbed into my shoulder, _is this love? Because it is fucking awkward_.

"I told myself that I was through with you on Tenrou island but that was so long ago, I kept latching onto hope that you would come back to me. But days turned into weeks, and still no Gajeel. Last night, even then I hoped you would be consistent with what was wrong with me, and what had upset me, but instead I cried a storm with thick thorns coming down,"

I tipped my head back, pulling her on top.

"Are you saying you hate me, eh?" I whispered, begging her.

What could I do if she hates me?

Convince her…

"No! I LOVE YOU! I can't help it; it causes me serious pain GAJEEL REDFOX! I hate that if you leave me I will fall apart, and I wouldn't care if you hurt me physicall-" I took her face into my palm tenderly, her tears were overwhelming, I couldn't handle seeing them, enough that I want to beat the shit out of myself.

"STOP CRYING DAMMIT! If I had known you loved me I would have never left, I knew I loved you before I left even if I never thought it to myself, that's why I pulled a disappearing act, I'm too much of a monster. I hurt you, I couldn't let myself feel that way, especially after how I treated you…abuse is a serious case," I said kissing her forehead firmly trying to delicately swipe her tears away.

She shook her head, "That was the old Gajeel, the new one I lik-love…him," my throat caught.

"I know the only way you are going to forgive me is through trust, and I am willing to give you all the time I have," it felt strange, but it also felt so right.

I leaned in to kiss her knowing I will be her first and only kiss…but tonight will be her first and only for something else.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON WARNING! That's practically the end anyway.<br>**_Third POV_

* * *

><p>Gajeel began to dominate the kiss with a flame that searches for anything to latch onto, that being his new found lover.<p>

Gajeel swears he'll be gentle during their union but right now, after all his pent up energy from nearly watching her leave was practically a challenge he couldn't afford to back down.

As you can say, this is Levy's punishment for near bailing on the guild, thankfully the master hadn't stripped her of her mark. Her punishment won't be humiliating, Gajeel happens to think it would be quite pleasurable, but he has no intentions of letting that happen with relief, that will be her punishment; teasing, he will drive her crazy with desire, and when she wants it to be over he will only have her pleading once again, at the thought of it Gajeel's pants grew tighter. Gajeel can't believe he could have had this earlier, he could have been with Levy sooner, but his stupid brain fucked it all up.

Roughly he grabbed the V of her collared dress before tearing it in two, with the loud sound of material ripping Levy gasped, this encouraged Gajeel as he caught her lips again, letting his tongue explore her as he mounted her.

Her small hands grabbed at his shoulders trying to pull him closer but this was her punishment, she won't be getting her own for awhile.

He pulled her small red dainty shoes and tossed them to the side, she still wrestled him for control as his hands touched and caressed every inch of her, but Gajeel did not relent, even as his finger circle the small bra she wears, Gajeel has never really cared for eye candy with the curves like Lucy or Erza when they're wearing their most provocative outfits, he much preferred Levy's feminine curves, at least her body convinces him that she can pull her weight, much less those other girls, its what made her special, this will be her first time and he will make it special for her.

He sat back grabbing the hook on her bra smoothly bringing that away before studying her half bare body, Christ! She is beautiful.

He leaned down to grab her nipples with his lips happy when she arched towards him invitingly, he grunted squirming as body parts of him came alive to her bold move, swirling his tongue desperately trying to have his feed but she squirmed and moved until Gajeel growled biting sharply, this caused her to scream out.

Gajeel backed away murmuring an apology, but he was surprised to see her pulling him back to her other breast ordering him to do the same, he chuckled, so that wasn't a scream of pain, it was a scream of pleasure, good to know his girl likes it a bit rough.

He continued to play with her nipples until a certain part of her started grinding against Gajeel's taut stomach, causing a wet sensation to run down the length of his torso, looking down at his eight pack he was surprised to see his innocent Shrimp running her soaked panties across his abs trying to relieve herself, it was sexy…scrap that, it is giving him a massive fucking boner.

He left her to grind against him as he relieved himself of his clothes continuously kissing her in-between each removed item.

When he finally found himself naked he scooped her up kissing her core intimately until she relaxed from initial embarrassment, Gajeel brought himself onto his elbows grabbing his rock hard member placing it at her entrance, he was relieved to feel she is very well lubricated, this is certainly going to be a night to remember.

He smoothly slid his tip in, waiting for her tears as he felt her hot pussy reshape itself over his huge phallus, he slowly kissed her lips as he eased himself in, trying his utmost best to comfort her.

She gasped and clutched at his back as her fingers roughly dug into his skin, his piercings aching.

But it was only a small price to pay when his woman screamed and cried against his face, he felt like an ass but it would soon get better, he had now slid in halfway, allowing her to adjust, letting her control this first.

When she felt ready she arched herself, Gajeel sighed, first she is wet, and now as more and more of himself united with her, and the more she pulsed around his thick cock, the hotter she became its the most wonderful feeling he had ever had. She bucked, a sure sign for Gajeel to take her.

Roughly he tore her bandana from her head tying it around her small wrist before securing them on the headboard, he gently rocked into her as he sat back on his hunches carefully studying her as she mewled with his every thrust.

He liked watching as she tried to get him to move faster, but that only made Gajeel pause and pull back, he loves the agitated face she makes, she wanted more, she wanted release, but he refused.

As she edged closer to the mountain to which she would topple off he pulled himself out completely watching as she hitched and struggled against his binds.

"GAJEEL PLEASE!" she screamed, he smoothly grasped himself and tugged calmly watching as his woman lost control before his own gave out.

He pounced onto her plunging in within her depths.

It welcomed him.

He growled kissing her roughly, "You will never leave the guild again," she nodded firmly.

He caught her bottom lip, "You will never leave my bed," he hissed as he felt her finally succumb to his ministrations her tightness firmly pulling him in as she milked her release.

It only made him thrust faster into her.

"Levy look at me," he whispered huskily gaining her attention.

She opened her delicate hazel eyes, the soft blue strands sticking against her sweaty face, "Faster Gajeel," he threw himself faster, their hips brushing, he began to piston himself in and out of her, ramming all the way in before sharply making small thrusts. This felt better than good; it was even stronger as she whispered, "I love you," into his neck as he finally gave into the pleasure, her cumming along side him. His cum splurged into her warmth, it felt strange, he claimed this woman with every intention of being her only, and it is satisfying.

He laid on his side as she spooned him, her bare body causing a warm tingling down his spine.

"That was amazing," she whispered against one of the piercing on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know I am," he smirked cockily.

She gave him a squished face telling Gajeel he ruined the moment, it made him chuckle, but then she tugged on one if his piercings.

It caused a small jolt of pain but he calmed and swiftly brought her over his figure till she is crushed against her chest and grabbed her bare bottom causing her to squeal.

"Try that again Shorty and I'll spank you," he grinned tiredly.

She nuzzled his arm and slyly slipped her leg over his, Gajeel blushed before tightening his arm around her as she began to talk against his chest.

"When did you get all your piercings?" she yawned.

Kissing her forehead he laughed, "That is a very long story Little One,"

She giggled, "Well I'm living here so I have time…" she urged.

Gajeel smiled, "That means you can wait until tomorrow," he winked. "Go to sleep Levy," he said trying to warn her to sleep because Gajeel was too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

Because of exhaustion the pair awoke the next day at lunch, Levy had pounced from his side and slid into the bathroom, feeling sick and nauseous, throwing up. Gajeel had aided at her side only to run into a bathing Pantherlily who chose to ignore the noises coming from Gajeel's room earlier that day. But was now shocked to see the two naked forms over a toilet bowl and could not face them for weeks on end.

It was later confirmed that she was in fact pregnant, and now due to Erza's command Gajeel now has a thirty thousand Jewel bounty over his head.

Congratulations.

The End.


End file.
